Be My, Be My Baby
by lostANDdelirious-malex
Summary: A/U Marissa Cooper/Alex Kelly pairing.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Have you ever come to any life conclusions? At the tender age of 22, I've decided that my life is merely a script written by some asshole. That's it; that's the only explanation. My name is Alex Kelly, and as I previously stated, I'm only 22 years old. I am currently sitting in my childhood bedroom, at my parents' house in Upstate New York. Oh, yes. I have failed to mention that I am hooked up to a machine that is helping me breathe – a respirator, shall we? Just my luck, pneumonia. Have I mentioned this is the second time I've had this heinous ailment? To make matters worse, my girlfriend is probably one of the most neediest girls I have ever come across. I mean, seriously – she freaks out if she doesn't see me at least three or four times a week, so me being sick, NOT being in Manhattan is really driving her insane. Wait, wait, let me back track. Yes, she may be insanely needy, but other than that, she's insanely perfect.

Marissa Cooper. Insanely perfect. Have you ever been in a relationship where you are constantly smiling from just thinking about her? Thinking about how she dances when she hears one of her favorite songs, thinking about how she reacts when you give her a small surprise, thinking of how she looks at you across the table while you're out with all your friends? I think about all those things, plus more. I smile a lot.

I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm sorry. I should probably explain this story more in detail…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Build Up

"Seth, pick up your phone! I'm on my way and I don't know your aunt's apartment number to buzz up!" I screamed into my phone. I was waiting on a subway platform in Brooklyn – above ground. Translation: I was very far from Manhattan, which was where I needed to be about 5 minutes ago.

I was just leaving Jodie's. How do I explain Jodie? I was infatuated with her. I met her through Seth – they actually lived together in Brooklyn, until he moved in with his aunt, Hailey. Jodie was cool, though. She didn't want anything serious, but I did. Nevertheless, we still slept with each other every chance we got – we were actually the only people the other was sleeping with. I can settle for that, I guess.

I was already running late – you see, Hailey was trying to become a certified yoga teacher. She traveled the world on her father's dime, but wants to settle and do something on her own. Apparently that means becoming a yoga instructor. I don't know.

My phone rings, Seth's name and goofy face popped up on the screen, "Yeah, where have you been? I've been calling you for ages. The trains are running late and I'm still in Brooklyn. What's Hailey's address?"

"Hey Alex, it's Hailey. Seth's actually napping… everyone else was running late, so don't worry about it. My apartment number is 7F." Hailey said.

"Oh, sorry! Thought it was Seth. Okay, thanks, I'll be there in thirty minutes… I see the train coming. See you soon." I said, hanging up the phone.

One grueling train ride later, I found myself at Hailey and Seth's humble abode. And may I add, it is incredibly humble considering how much money this family was actually worth. Seth's grandfather, also Hailey's father, was the richest man in Southern California, it's a wonder the two weren't being put up in one of Trump's Towers.

It was my first yoga lesson in a while. Okay, actually, it was my first formal yoga lesson. Thank goodness Hailey fed us and liquored us up after, because I was hungry and sore. Her friends joined us for the yoga class and dinner, it was nice. Hailey was only 12 years older than us, so it wasn't like we were hanging out with a bunch of old ladies. Like I said, it was nice.

"So Seth, is Alex your girlfriend?" one of Hailey's friend's asked my best friend, as she pointed her fork between the two of us.

"Woah, woah. Alex is my best friend, Cecelia. Don't get it twisted, it's not like that. We're bros. She's a lesbo." Seth smiled, patting me on the back.

"Yes, yes, it's true. I like the ladies. The best part is, they like me better than they like my friend Seth, over here." I replied, returning the pat on his back.

"These two bicker like an old married couple, though. It's kind of cute." Hailey said, walking by and winking at us.

"And on that note, it's time for us to hit a bar." Seth said, standing up, and looking at me to follow suit.

"I'm in work out clothes, my hair is up in a messy bun, and I have no makeup on. No. Let's just go home." I didn't want to be seen in public like this, no one would!

"Home?" Cecelia asked, "I thought you lived with Hailey, Seth?"

"Oh he does. Technically. But he usually just packs a bag and sleeps on Alex's futon. He sleeps here once ever two weeks." Hailey laughed. "I'm not complaining, though. I can bring back guys with no problem!"

"Ew. Time to go." Seth said, grabbing some clothes and shoving me out the door.

"I'll hail a cab…" Seth said, walking closer towards the street. It wasn't that we were 'above' taking the subway, but cabs just seemed more convenient. We weren't exactly 'loaded' either. Seth's family cut him off when he dropped out of college, and my post-college job hunt wasn't going very well. I was working part-time, but I still hadn't found that full-time job with a salary, benefits, and 401k that I had been hoping to get.

As we hop into the cab, I hear Seth say cross streets that don't sound anything remotely close to mine.

"Seth… that's not my apartment." I say, but not phasing the cab driver.

"One drink. One." Seth smiled. "It's on me! I got paid today."

"I hate you." Was all I could get out of my mouth.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Moment You See Her…

"I can't believe I'm here right now." I wasn't happy with Seth. Not one bit. We walked into our favorite bar, which happened to be a lesbian bar. Seth didn't mind coming here, he actually loved it. Of course a pervy twenty-something guy would enjoy watching girls make out.

"No sluts allowed!" we heard coming from the bar. A slew of people turned and stared to see what the commotion was – but it was just a typical entry for Seth and I.

"Hey, Zack." I said, taking my usual seat at the bar. There was no need for us to order, he already knew we both wanted Jameson on the rocks. There was also no need for us to take our wallets out, we knew he wouldn't let us pay for the first round.

"Do you mind putting the TV on ABC Family? They're having a "Harry Potter" weekend and if my calculations are correct, 'The Goblet of Fire' is on now. I kind of really want to watch it." Seth smiled at the bartender. Zack just rolled his eyes and did as the boy asked.

I took a look behind me towards the door, in the direction we came from. Nothing. There was no one special over that way, but I was kind of glad for that. The combination of my tiredness and my appearance surely wouldn't win over the heart of any girl. I let my eyes gaze a little further down the bar.

"Shit." I say under my breath. I instinctively jumped on Seth. Yes, I jumped on him while he was sitting on a barstool. Thankfully I did it in somewhat of a graceful manner that neither of us fell and no one really noticed.

"What the fuck, Alex? Cedric Diggory is about to die. What the hell is it?" Seth asked, clearly annoyed and clearly way too into Harry Potter.

"First off, we could have watched this at my apartment. Secondly, look to your right. The girl sitting by herself near the end of the bar. The one that looks French. I need to marry her now." Now I didn't realize this at the time, but I was definitely staring at this mystery girl the whole time I was telling Seth to look in her direction. Also, I may or may not have been drooling. That is still up for debate.

"Yeah, she's pretty, dude." Seth said, averting his attention back to the movie playing at the bar.

"What? That's it?" I asked, clearly upset that he wasn't agreeing with me. This girl was beautiful. So beautiful.

He ignored me and kept watching the movie. I looked back at the girl, she was just sitting there, typing on her phone, taking an occasional sip of her Corona. She seemed to be by herself, and she also seemed like she wanted to keep to herself.

Let me explain something to you very quickly. I'm not cocky with girls, I'm not even that confident. I rarely go up to girls and hit on them, I normally stare at them until they notice, and then take it upon themselves to say "hello."

Now with this said, it only makes sense that I walked outside to smoke a cigarette. I wasn't going to hit on her, and I couldn't grab her attention for her to see me gawking over her beauty.

I took a seat on the bench right outside the bar, a bench that wasn't supposed to be for "smoking" patrons of the place, but I took it upon myself to have a seat anyway. After one drag of my cigarette, I realized it was probably a good idea I hadn't gone straight home. It was, in fact, September 11th, and my apartment was located only four blocks away from the sight. After my second drag, I really wished I didn't have work at 9am the next morning – I was starting a part time job at some office that was going to be a 30 minute morning commute – something that isn't desirable for a non-morning person. After my third drag, I wished I had brought a light jacket with me. After my fourth drag, I wished the beautiful girl from inside would walk out. After my fifth, she did.


End file.
